Prophecy From the Future (Simp Chinese)
by NgKQ
Summary: Chinese translation of Prophecy From the Future (simplified characters) Translation by me
1. 序

「准备好了吗？」宇宙公主问了一位公主小马。

「嗯。」

「记得，你一定要向你的母亲和朋友们告诫这件事…」宇宙公主告诫道，「…你必须要用我所教你的东西。」

「可是…要是我在那儿死了怎么办？」

「别担心，」宇宙公主安慰，「要是你真离去的话，我还是可以将你的魔法转来我身上，再恢复一切。」

「那，好吧。」

「祝你好运，没时间了。」

过后，那只小马用了魔法开了回到过去的传送门。

「妈妈，爸爸，大家…」她进入之前充满决心地说，「别担心，我会改变你们的命运的！」她一踏入传送门后就消失了。


	2. 第一话

在小马村又是一个美好的一天。村里的小马们都依旧干着自己的活儿。

甜苹果园里，为增加货物，苹果嘉儿正忙着摘苹果。紫悦和她的朋友们也主动来帮忙。这样她们就能收集足以填满她家人和村里的小马们的分量。苹果嘉儿的妹妹苹果丽丽也来帮忙。

「天气挺好的呀，你们说是不是？」紫悦问。

「当然，」苹果嘉儿说。「有你们的帮忙，我的负担比以前轻多了！」

「是啊，」云宝同意。「尤其你们在"年轻飞行者比赛之最"的时候支持我！」

「再说，」碧琪加入。「你们也让方糖角落蛋糕店成为了更美好的地方，蛋糕先生和太太都很喜欢！」

「我也感谢你们不少呢，」珍奇加入。「为了我的新时装而收集了满满的布料和宝石！」

「因为我们都是朋友，」柔柔说。「我们会随时帮助有需要的马儿们。」

她们一伙儿都笑了起来。

「大家快看！」忽然，穗龙指了某个方向喊道。

「穗龙，什么事？」紫悦问。

他们简直不敢相信所看见的一切。

几百尺以外，一道强烈的光在闪烁。

「哇…」苹果丽丽惊叹，「那究竟是什么？」

「不知道，」苹果嘉儿说，「是流星在陨落吧？」

「流星不是在白天陨落的！」珍奇吐嘈，「它也怎么可能摧毁所有的树木呢？」

「总之，我们快去看看发生什么事了！」紫悦宣布。

「对，我们走！」云宝说。

大家马上冲去发出闪光的地方。

「要…要是是怪物突袭，怎么办？」柔柔焦虑地问。

「噗！哪有怪物会发出这样的光？」碧琪回答。

「我觉得快要到了。加快蹄步吧！」紫悦鼓励。

他们抵达的时候，又是一阵惊讶：在一棵树下，有一只被吓坏的粉色天角兽，被狼群团团围住了。只见她的可爱标志是三颗魔法星星，头发与尾巴都很花俏、华丽。

「一…一位公主！？」珍奇惊叫。

「一位皇家小马怎么会在这儿呢？」云宝问。

「她好像迷路了吧？」碧琪激动地问。

「没时间讨论啦！我们要救救她！」穗龙叫。

「穗龙说得对，」紫悦同意。「大家一起上吧！」

没过多久大家开始行动。首先，紫悦抛了石头引开狼群。一只被惹的狼向他们冲去，不过珍奇还机灵，向它踢了一腿，踢会狼群。

狼群恐惧地瞪了他们。

「你们滚开，留她一只马！」云宝喊。狼群急速地跑去，不愿意成为下一只受难者。

「呼！总算处理好了，」珍奇松了口气。

他们跑向去仍然吓倒动弹不得的天角兽小马。

「嘿，你现在好一点了吗？」紫悦安慰仍在颤抖的小马。过了一会儿，她终于冷静下来了。

「谢谢你们救了我一命，」天角兽小马终于说。

「很荣幸的，甜宝贝，」苹果嘉儿回答。

「你叫什么名字？」柔柔问。

「嗯，那个…」那只小马说。「我叫Melody Aurora，大家都叫我Melody。」她微弱地笑。

「Melody啊，真是个美好的名字！」珍奇赞扬地说，他们就介绍了自己。

「你来这儿做什么呢？」云宝问。

「其实呢，」Melody回答。「我来这里有个任务要做。」

「任务？」苹果丽丽问。「做什么？」

「我需要你们陪我见宇宙公主，」Melody继续。「我才跟你们说什么来的。」

「我也想到你想到的东西，」紫悦说。「来吧，我们一起去坎特洛特城！」

他们于傍晚抵达坎特洛特城，通过护卫队的允许进入了城堡找到宇宙公主与她的妹妹月亮公主，将事情经过一五一十地告诉她们。

「所以呢，」宇宙公主听完了紫悦和她的朋友们的故事后问。「你要对我们说什么？」

「呃，宇宙公主，」Melody说。「首先，我是来自未来的小马。」

「未来！？」大家惊叹，宇宙公主则保持冷静。

「你…你要对我们说什么未来的事情？」苹果嘉儿慌张地问。

「30年后，」Melody继续。「小马国将会进入一个黑暗时期，以一位叫Myra的邪恶女王统治。」

「Myra女王？」紫悦问。

「是，她的魔力超大，连利用和谐元素都要又大又久的力量来打败她。」

「她…几强？」月亮公主问。

「她的魔力强到不但可攻克小马国，而且还能占领整个宇宙！」

「太…可怕了，」柔柔颤抖。

「可别让我发狂了，」碧琪惊吓地说。「要是有马要占领全世界的话大家都变得惨了！」

「啊…」珍奇听了就昏倒。

「宇宙公主，」紫悦说。「既然Melody是从未来的，她都告诉我们将会发生的事情了，我们该怎么做？」

「紫悦，你放心，」宇宙公主安慰。「让我来解释一切。」

大家开始坐上来，洗耳恭听。

「Melody Aurora，谢谢你向我们报告这个征兆。我将会向全小马国提醒这件事。」

「要是他们不相信呢？」穗龙不确定地问。

「别担心，我是小马国的统治者。他们都信我的话的。」

「那么就希望这件事情可以解决掉，」云宝说。「要不然一切会像无序出现那时候同样变得霍乱！」

「云宝，你说的对，」宇宙公主说。「无序当然很有魔力，不过有这个新预兆，我们可需要增援。」

「看来这就是一切了，」紫悦结论地说。

「等等，」宇宙公主突然说。「有马可自愿找个让Melody歇息的地方吗？」

「对呀，差一点忘了！」苹果丽丽惊叫。

过了一阵肃静，柔柔举了蹄子。

「陛下，」羞怯的小马说。「我来。」

「那好吧。你就和柔柔一起住，」宇宙公主决定道。

「我和你一起住？」Melody兴奋地拿了柔柔的蹄子问。

「我是觉得大家不知道该不该让你和他们居住一下，」柔柔解释。「不过我是愿意让你和我一起居住哦。」

「你和柔柔一起住？」碧琪问。「好羡慕哦！」

「看来就这样决定了，」宇宙公主宣布。「我就会通知小马村村长关于这件事。再说，祝你们好运。」

「晚安吧，公主，」紫悦告别。

正当大家离开皇宫的时候，苹果嘉儿、云宝和碧琪在背后窃窃私语。

「你们知道吗？」云宝问。「我对Melody感到有点奇怪。」

「什么来的？」苹果嘉儿惊奇地问。

「她看起来像紫悦呢！」云宝透露。

「什么！？像紫悦？」碧琪激动地说。

「她也许和紫悦有关的。要不要问她？」

「别这么快啦，」苹果嘉儿说。「她需要一点私人空间呢。」

云宝思考了一阵。「你说的对，」她叹气说。「现在说会太早了吧。」


	3. 第二话

到了柔柔的别墅，她为她自己与及Melody弄好床给她们睡觉。

「这样行吗？」柔柔问。

「好棒啊，」Melody惊叹。「是时候我们该歇息了。」

「好，晚安，」柔柔穿者睡衣说。

「你也一样，」Melody回复。「你的朋友真好！」

柔柔给了她微笑，后来灭了灯睡觉。

才入寝不久，柔柔以为她听到哭泣的声音。

「Melody？」柔柔悄悄地问，然后转身注意她，只见得她抽着鼻子哭泣。

「唉，」柔柔叹气说。「看来你想念你时代的朋友了！」她翻身而继续睡。

过不久就发生异事了。

柔柔开始梦见自己于一场扩大的草地。

「我在哪儿？」

突然她听见两只幼马的嬉笑声。

「你！在那边！」

「什么？哪里？等等我！」

「他们是谁？」柔柔想。接下来她所看到的是那两只幼马都赶上来了。仔细看起来，他们俩是天角兽幼马，一只是黄色的雄马，另一只是粉红色的雌马。

「看来你可要多运动啦，Melody！」黄色的雄马说。

「喂，我才没那么弱啦，Orion Galaxy！」粉红色的雌马叫。

「Melody和…Orion Galaxy？」柔柔开始变得惊讶了。

「别生气啦，小子。开玩笑而已嘛！」雄马抚慰了她。

「呀，」粉红色的雌马叹气说。「我以为身为哥哥的你可以守护我。」

「哥哥！？」这次柔柔变得越来越迷惑了。

「只是劝告而已啦，」雄马继续说。「只要多训练，终有一天你会像我一样强！」

「真的吗？」

「如果你付出多功劳就行的！」雄马拍拍她的鬃毛说。

「Orion！Melody！回家了！」一阵声音叫出。

「是宇宙公主吗？」正当柔柔跟踪那两只幼马的时候，她的梦境结束了。冷静下来了之后，她转身看着还在熟睡的Melody。她想起在梦中遇到的粉红色天角兽幼马。

「Melody有位…哥哥？」柔柔对自己说，然后回去睡觉。

第二天早上，柔柔尽早地醒来。由于Melody还在入寝，她静悄悄地离开房间。楼下迎接她的是她的兔子宠物天使。

「哦早安呀，天使。」柔柔打招呼。「我出门找珍奇的时候请你照顾Melody好吗？」天使给了她好的手势后就急忙地出门了。

在珍奇的服饰店，珍奇正忙着整理布料，柔柔就来了。

「天啊柔柔，你到了！」珍奇叹气说。「请问我可以为你做什么？」

「嗯…没事，」柔柔回复。「我是来和你讨论关于Melody的事。」

「Melody啊…」珍奇稍息了一会儿。「想起来，我刚刚注意到她的一个特点。」

「什么来的？」

「你看到她看起来像紫悦吗？」

柔柔顿时震惊了。「对耶！除了眼形、鬃毛和她的尾巴，她与紫悦之间就没什么差别了！」

「可是不同的是她的眼睛、鬃毛和尾巴的颜色！还有她的可爱标志！」

「那我知道，对吗？」她歇息一会儿再继续说。「应不应该问她有没有和紫悦有关啊？」

「才不要！」珍奇突惊地说。「苹果嘉儿不是说要照顾马家的隐私吗？」

「那…好吧，」柔柔叹气说。「她不告诉我们就到底怎么知道呀？」

「我刚刚想了个好主意，」珍奇忽然间说。「去见可菈好吗？」

「可菈？」

「当然呀，宝贝！」珍奇明亮地说。「还记得那时永远自由森林掩埋小马村，我们跑去向可菈求救，还让紫悦看到过去发生的事情吗？」

「对耶！」柔柔答应地说。

「那么我们就快点找她吧！」珍奇宣布，她们就一起去找可菈。

到了她的棚屋，可菈耐心地听她们的故事。

「原来是这样啊，」可菈说。「预知未来，犹如寻找治疗！」

「我们真的需要你的帮忙，」珍奇恳求。「我们想要知道Melody的一切。」

「嗯…」可菈稍息了一阵儿。「做个魔水没那么简单。」说完，她就准备魔水的材料。

「嘿，我记得只有紫悦需要变换这个魔水才能观看过去，」柔柔说。「她可以做个不用魔法就能看到未来的魔水吗？」

「先看看吧，」珍奇说。「也许她有别的方法来做。」

回来小马村，紫悦急忙地翻找她的图书馆找关于Melody所说的预言，可惜连一条线索也找不到。

「呃…！」紫悦叹息道。「到底有什么书能让我知道关于Myra女王的资料呀？」

就在这时，带着一副恐惧脸色的穗龙冲门进来。

「紫悦！发生喧闹了！」穗龙喊叫。

「穗龙，什么事？」紫悦问。

「我不知道该怎么解释，可是Melody被一群幼马保卫了！」

「什么！？」紫悦惊叫，再冲去穗龙指的地方。

果然不出所料，Melody被一群很想知道她的幼马保卫。

「原来你是未来来的？」一只雄幼马问。「你对它有什么东西吗？」

「我的未来工作是什么？我的未来工作是什么？」一只幼雌马问。

「我的可爱标致将会是什么呢？」

面对这一堆的问题，Melody认为她听够了。

「求求你们，别再纠缠我了！」Melody惊叫。「我都不认识你们，我才不知道你们在我的时代作什么！」

「还有一样东西！」小淘气打扰。「你有男朋友吗？」

「为什么我要一个？」

「有男朋友真酷呀，」蜗蜗回答说。

「呃！为什么我要男朋友？都跟你们说了，我的世代里都没那么知道你们的事情，知道吗？」

「哎哟，这么惨啊，」蒂亚拉同情说。

「不过有位从未来的小马真酷呀！」银汤匙加入。

「你们在这里做什么？」紫悦好不容易来平静一切。「Melody，可以告诉我到底发生了什么事？」

「我正要找你们，这几位幼马过来问我连我也不会解释的问题！」

「好了，」紫悦严肃地转向颤抖的可爱标致军团询问。「是你们哪一位负责的？」

「其实，」苹果丽丽说。「是我对她们说的。」

「我们都以为不会有事的，」史卡特继续说。

「然后大家就疯狂地找她！」贝儿说完。

「哎，你们做事情有时候就遇到麻烦。别一直小题大做啦，」紫悦严厉地说。

「我们很抱歉，紫悦和Melody，」可爱标致军团向他们道歉。

「这事情以后就别再发生了！」

「同学们，上课了！」听到采妮的声音，幼马们赶快跑回去学校。

「嗨，紫悦！天气真美好，对不对？」采妮向紫悦打招呼，眼睛就盯上Melody。「好像没见过你哦，你叫什么？」

「嗯…我叫Melody Aurora。」

「Melody呀，真荣幸遇到你呀！她新来的呀，紫悦？」

「其实呢，」紫悦说。「她是未来来的。」

「未来啊？」菜泥笑着说。「我很想知道未来，不过我得要上课了。再见！」

「再见！」

之后，紫悦护送Melody到她的图书馆。

「所以呢，你对Myra女王还有什么别的资料？」紫悦问。

「非常多，我都不能够解释道完！」Melody回答。

「好复杂呀！」穗龙惊叫。

同时，柔柔和珍奇在等待可菈完成她的魔水。

「好了吗？」珍奇问。

「啊哈，」可菈终于说。「喝下去，看看你能想什么。」她将魔水交给了那两位。

「呃，看来我喝了，」柔柔志愿。

「看到什么就跟我们说！」珍奇着急地说。

犹豫了几秒后，柔柔闭上眼，一口气喝了魔水。她的思想一阵模糊，过后就变得清楚了。她一睁开眼睛，她发现自己在永远自由森林的边沿。

「呜哇…」柔柔惊叹道。「我到底在做梦吗？」

然后她注意了一样东西：一只粉红色的天角兽幼雌马正冲向永远自由森林。

「Melody！Melody！」一阵声音叫出来。

「紫悦…？」柔柔认出那阵声音。然后，她看到紫悦追逐那只天角兽幼马。

「留下我一只马！」她哭泣说。

「什么事了？」

「大家都说我是大失败！」幼马哽咽地说。「我考试失败，我不想再活了！」

「是吗？」紫悦问。「Melody，听好，你不能这样放弃生命。你还有很多东西要学的！」

「可是，妈，我…」

「妈！？」这次柔柔变得可疑了。

「来吧，」紫悦安慰。「你的父亲以前就去世了。他对我说要好好地教导你，以后未来你就变得伟大！」

那只幼马思考了一下，哭泣地拥抱了紫悦。

「对…对不起，妈，」年幼的Melody抱歉。「我没想到我这么蠢！」

「好啦，」紫悦原谅了她。「你失败的话我可以帮你，以后你就会成功了！我们回家吧，好吗？」

「嗯！」

「原来Melody就是…紫悦的女儿？」柔柔向她自己问。

「嗨，柔柔！你在这里做什么？」未来的紫悦忽然向她打招呼。

「哦，呃，嗨，」柔柔被吓后清醒过来。「Melody是…你的女儿吗？」

「当然是啊！」紫悦回答。「你发生什么事了？你今天好像有点健忘呢。总之，Chaos跟Beryl考试怎样？」

「Chaos和Beryl？他们是谁呀？」

「柔柔，你生病了吗？」Melody幼马问。

「他们是你的孩子啊！」紫悦继续说。「快告诉我，他们怎样了？」

「嗯，那个…」她还没说完，梦幻就玩乐。

「我…回来…现在时光了？」一位被迷惑的柔柔问。

「柔柔！你还好吗？」珍奇急速地举蹄问她。「快告诉我，你看到了什么？」

「呃…」

「柔柔！珍奇！」忽然，她们听到云宝喊叫。

「云宝？」珍奇边开门边问。「什么事了？」

「你们俩赶快回来，」云宝气喘地说。「小马村受到不知名的怪兽攻击了！」

「什么！？」柔柔与珍奇惊吓地喊叫。她们赶快向可菈告别，快速地奔跑回去小马村。

「你等下再对我说你看到的事情！」珍奇提醒。

「好！」

「你们在可菈那边做了什么？」云宝问。

「等下再谈！快点！」


	4. 第三话

在小马村，形拟幻形族的怪兽在村里搞乱。不晓得那一位将会是下一位受害者的村民们被吓得奔跑乱行。

「它来了！」

「可别望后面！」

「逃命啊！」

「大家冷静下来！我在呼叫增援部队！」村长阵图静下情况，无论她怎么做，还是没用。

「村长，该怎么做？」忧虑的苹果嘉儿问。「再也不能让他们进攻了！」

「哈哈哈！呜呜！来抓我，来抓我呀！」碧琪为了赶走怪兽而扮鬼脸。

「碧琪！快进来！」杯子蛋糕太太呼叫。

「别再做了，太危险了！」红萝卜蛋糕先生加入，可是碧琪没把他们的话听进去。

同时，在图书馆，紫悦与及穗龙看到怪兽们攻侵小马村被吓坏了。

「这些都是什么？」紫悦问。「Melody，你能解释一切吗？」

Melody望出去外面。「它们都是Myra女王的属下！」她惊叹地说。「她一定是为了捕捉我从未来跟踪了我！」

「怎么办？怎么办！？」穗龙如热锅上的蚂蚁蹦来蹦去喊叫。

「别担心，我有办法，」Melody突然地说。

「什么？」

「我可以独自一只马打败敌人们！」她宣布道。

「你可以吗？」紫悦不确定地问。

「宇宙公主教了我一切，」Melody解释。「包括一个覆灭招！」

「那么你尽快做吧！」穗龙鼓励。「绝对不能再让它们攻侵了！」

「好吧，」说完，Melody就往向图书馆门口。「看我的！」

她开了门，踏出来说：

「我，Melody Aurora公主，会帮你们一次过地除掉敌人！」

「哈？」

「她可以做到吗？」

当大家继续逃来躲避，Melody开始招集大量魔力。她的角开始发亮，越来越亮到对紫悦和穗龙感到刺眼。

后来，Melody喊叫一声，一阵魔力从她的身体爆发。一瞬眼间，被魔力击中的怪兽们尖叫一声而消失了。小马村就这样被救了。

使用了魔力后的Melody气喘吁吁，紫悦过来支持她。

「你还好吗？」紫悦问。「你看来使用很多力量。」

「我还好，谢谢你，」Melody说。

「天哪！」

「她真的有无敌力量呢！」

「向Melody公主欢呼三声！」村长满面笑容地说。

很快地，大家都围着Melody欢呼她。

「哇呜！」苹果嘉儿惊叹。「可没想到她的力量真大！」

「说的对呀，她是怎么变到这么厉害呀？」紫悦问。

「是有样东西，还是她从你学来的呀？」碧琪兴奋地问。

「可别问我！她是未来来的，我怎么一夜之间教她呀？」

这时，一阵邪恶的笑声从天上轰响。

「是…是谁？」苹果嘉儿结结巴巴地说。

「是Myra女王！」Melody惊叹地说。

「哈哈哈！」女王的声音轰隆地说。「看来我的属下又被击败了吗？」

「露出你的身份吧！」村长喊道。「攻击小马村是你负责的！」

「是真的吗？要不是来到的Melody Aurora我才会来的吧？」

大家转向正颤抖的Melody。

「你最好走开，留她一只马！」穗龙为了辩解他的朋友而喊道。「你应该赔赏一切了！」

「真的吗？没想到一只小小的龙这样对我说。」

「什么！？」这时的穗龙被触怒了。

「如Melody所说，我是未来的女王，」Myra继续说。「我也有我这现在时光的我帮我做事方便！」

「我们才不会让你占领小马国与及整个宇宙！」紫悦反驳说。「宇宙公主和我们的和谐元素有能力阻止你！」

「哦，那位可怜的公主呀？」Myra继续说。「我现在就放过你们，下一次就没那么简单了！」她的邪笑随风而变小。

大家顿时松了一口气。只有Melody仍然显得恐惧。

「好了，Melody，她走了，」紫悦安慰了她。过了一阵子，她好不容易地冷静下来。

「我现在好担心，」Melody说。「担心这世界的Myra会开始她的计划。」

「忘掉一切烦恼吧，」碧琪擦嘴地说。「今晚就开个聚会吧！」

「你都是那么乐观的吧，碧琪，」苹果嘉儿说。

同时，云宝、珍奇和柔柔也赶回来了，才发现一切恢复正常。

「它…它们消失了！？」云宝惊异地说。

「看来是有马做到了，」珍奇说。

「你们瞧，图书馆那边马山马海呢！」柔柔指着图书馆说。

她们冲向图书馆就发现村民们为Melody儿欢呼。正当云宝飞去门前，珍奇柔柔只好赛过马群来找紫悦。

「紫悦！发生什么事了？」

「嗯，那个，」紫悦解释说。「Melody救了我们。」

「Melody！？」好不容易抵达到紫悦的柔柔与珍奇惊讶地问。

「看来我们需要过一阵子才解释了，」苹果嘉儿说。「再说，如果不是碧琪的主意，我们今晚就不会有聚会了。」

「我…我们…今晚有…聚会！？」云宝惊讶地问。

「看来我们先为聚会做好准备先，」紫悦建议。「我们才来调查。」

「对！」

那天夜晚，小马村的马民们都一起庆祝。

「哦，耶，」苹果嘉儿拿着苹果酒微笑着说。

「大家干杯！」苹果丽丽呼喊。

「没错！」麦托什说。

「可没想到Melody这么强呢！」紫悦说。

「对呀，可是宇宙公主是怎么教她的呀？」穗龙问。

「看来我们得要找她，」云宝说。她转向史卡特。「有看到她吗？」

「嗯，不知道呢，云宝，」史卡特回答。

「我正好想找她，」贝儿加入。「可是马身不见呢！」

「有可能在躲起来吗？」珍奇问。

「天晓得，」苹果嘉儿说。「不过我觉得即使Melody帮了我们，也应该保持志气。」

「说得对！」碧琪叫出。

「不好意思，」柔柔忽然说。「我想回家先。出门了一阵天我的小动物们一定在想我！」

「好吧，」紫悦说。「回家好好休息吧。」

「明天见！」云宝向她告别。

一到家，柔柔也发现Melody也到了家。

「Melody？」柔柔问。「你回家先啊？」

「嗯对呀，」Melody疲倦地回答。「不好意思，今晚出席不到聚会。」

「那可不用紧，」柔柔说。「不过我要问你一样东西。」

「你问什么都要小心，因为…」

「Melody Aurora公主，」柔柔现在严厉地说。「你一定是紫悦的女儿，对吗？」

顿时，正片一阵肃静。

「我就是她的女儿，」她上楼之前叹气地说，也确认了柔柔看到的一切。


	5. 第四话

Melody从未来抵达小马村已经过了两个星期。

第二天凌晨，柔柔与珍奇和贝儿在服饰店，Melody就喘气地冲进来。

「柔柔！你为什么没跟我说你去哪儿！？」她怒气地问，看到了珍奇和贝儿就更惊讶。「你告诉了她们！？你对我答应不讲出来呀！」

「可是我去见可菈的时候珍奇与我一起，」柔柔解释说。「她急得想知道我看到的东西，可是那几天忙，她现在就想知道！」

「什么！？」

「是真的，」珍奇说。「我还记得那时踏火车去坎特洛特城的时候你什么话都不说。自从你从Myra女王的下属的攻击中救了我们，你也很少出没！你不想让别马知道为什么还要跟她说？」

「她逼我说出来的，」Melody怪着柔柔说。

「慢…慢且！不是这样的！」柔柔争辩说。

「放心，」贝儿说。「我们才不会对别马说你的秘密！」

「你确定吗？」

「我发誓，我们很确定的！」珍奇回复，她就开始离开。

「想起来了，」贝儿继续说。「你说你看到一只叫Orion Galaxy的幼马对吧？」

「对呀，」柔柔说。「他可爱，又讨人喜爱。」

「嗯…他几可爱？」Melody转回头问。

「为什么呢，宝贝？」

「呃，不用你们管！」她就匆匆忙忙地离开服饰店了。

「好了，」柔柔低声地说。「就答应了，绝对不能对紫悦和别马说！」

「好！」姐妹们一口同声答应。

Melody回到了柔柔的别墅，进了房挂一副忧虑的脸再扑向床上。

「Chaos…」Melody含着泪水哭着说，她的倒叙也跟着开始了。

圣诞节前夕，于Melody的时光，在坎特洛特。

「真是个好风景呀，」Melody向一只雄的飞马说。「我是说，能看完整个被雪遮盖的小马国是个美好的东西！」

「我同意，」那只叫Chaos Control的雄马，也就是无序和柔柔的儿子说。「公主能够让我和你在一起是个好的事情。」

「Chaos啊，」Melody打趣地笑。「身为我的护卫马你总是没变过吗？」

「是呀，虽然这时候是Myra女王的时代…」

「殿下，」一位守卫兵向Melody叫道。「宇宙公主有事情找你！」

几分钟后，在王宫…

「我很遗憾地说有坏消息，」宇宙公主严肃地说。「你的母亲在向水晶帝国路途中消失了，无序也一样。」

他们俩惊吓了一顿。正当Melody向Chaos的怀中哭泣，他就继续讯问。

「这事情…是道地怎么发生的？」

「如我所说，他们神秘地没留下痕迹就消失了。我们相信他们可能是走进了Myra女王的陷阱。」

「她该死！」另一位守卫兵说。

「我与你们一起渡过这难关，」一只黄色的天角兽守卫兵，Orion Galaxy，也就是Melody的哥哥跟着进来。

「Orion Galaxy…」

「你们有我最深奥的同情，」Orion说到哽咽。「自从柔柔上个月病逝我还不能接收一切。更不用说，你们一个接一个离去的朋友。」他失去男子汉大哭一场。

几天后…

「Melody！」Chaos向她的房间叫。「你没有出席哀吊仪式吗？」

「我不能，」她依然心情低落地说。「我简直…心碎了。」

「别伤心啦，」Chaos抱着安慰她。「你还有我，还有你的哥哥。我也得为他们送上最后的敬意。」

Melody顿时变得严肃。

「就是这样了。是时候该为我父母报仇了，」她终于说。「首先是我的父亲，现在是妈妈和无序了。」

「你要上去战场？」他焦虑地问。

「对，别阻止我。」

「不会开玩笑的吧，」他把蹄子放在她的颈项。「总之你哥哥有个任务给我们。」

「什么？」Melody惊奇地问。接着她就把她的蹄子放在他的。「哦，谢谢你。」

他们的目的地是靠近水晶帝国的边界，也受到战争破坏的。紫悦的哥哥闪耀盔甲与他的妻子米阿默卡丹纱公主在等待。

「好了，」Orion一到了就说。他们夫妻俩在等着。

「小Melly呀！」闪耀盔甲叫。「好想念你呀！」

「我也是，闪耀舅舅，」Melody紧紧地抱着他。

「好久不见，Melody。一切如何？」卡丹纱公主问。「听说你母亲发生的事了，我真的很悲憾。她是我最亲爱的雌马。」她说完就流了泪。闪耀盔甲安慰了她。

「闪耀盔甲舅舅，」Orion Galaxy说。「我，Orion Galaxy王子，与我的妹妹和她的护卫马Chaos Control为你们而服务。」

「很荣幸的，少年，」闪耀盔甲笑着。「和我们一起来吧，我们有很多事情要讨论。」

不久他们就在水晶帝国的宫殿，正安排计策。

「好，」闪耀盔甲开始说。「首先我们就看看这地区。如有敌人进攻，你们三位带头，我跟卡丹纱将会引开他们。」

「明白，」Orion说。

「陛下！」一位守卫兵闯进来会议厅喊。「我们被攻击了！」

「什么！？」Chaos震惊地问。

「是Myra女王的属下，」卡丹纱公主宣布。「大家准备好了。」

「好！」三只马一口同声地说。

过不久他们在水晶帝国市郊。可见Myra的属下正朝他们狂奔而来。

「冲啊！！！」闪耀盔甲喊。

战役花了几个小时。在骚乱中，也Chaos一起战斗的Melody和他分开了。当战役打完了过后，开始下了大量的雪。在残局当中，她找不到她的同伴们。

「Chaos！Orion！」Melody喊叫出来。「闪耀舅舅！卡丹纱阿姨！你们在哪儿？」

「Melody！」闪耀盔甲叫，可见得他与同伴们正跪在地上。「快过来！」

「什么？」她跑过去就被所看到的一切震惊。闪耀盔甲、卡丹纱公主与Orion身体重伤，而可见的她最熟悉的躺在地上被刺伤。Melody跪在他的身边，拿着他的蹄子。「Chaos！你发生什么事了！？求求你，别死啊！」

「Melody？」Chaos软弱地回答。「很…高兴…见到你…」

「请冷静好吗？我现在要找救缓！」

「太…迟了…」他继续说。「不过…我要对你说…一样东西…一样…我想对你…承认的…」

「！！？？」

「一直以来…我们都在一起。我自小就发誓…到我离世那天…我会一直保护你…现在…我的工…做好了…」

「Chaos，别走啊！」Melody哭着说。

「Melody，」Chaos以最后一个口气说。「我…爱…你…」他吻了她，就倒在地上动也不动了。

「Chaos！？」Melody喊叫。「不要，不要啊啊啊啊啊！！！」

「小Melly，真对不起，」闪耀盔甲哭着说，全四位生还者抱着哭出来。

这时，倒叙完毕了，Melody就正在柔柔的房间里。

「妈、爸、Chaos、大家，」Melody对自己说。「我许下诺言，我正在改变未来，我想和你们在活一次。」她拿出来Chaos于她12岁给的生日礼物—一条项链，在碧琪离世两年前由她搞的生日聚会给的。她将它放在蹄子中做了个祷告。


	6. 第五话

柔柔告诉珍奇与贝儿关于Melody是紫悦的女儿的事情已过了一个星期。整个时间她们答应守口如瓶，不让小马村的马民们知道这件事。

这时，忽然，紫悦招来朋友们来开紧急会议。

「宇宙公主送了我一封信，」紫悦解释说。「她需要我们赶紧去见她。」

「有什么东西重要吗？」Melody问。

「我不大确定，」苹果嘉儿回答。「不过我们尽量赶吧！」

「的确！」珍奇同意。

他们抵达了坎特洛特的火车站，一位守卫兵正等着他们，护送他们去见宇宙公主。

「我已警告了整个小马国关于这件征兆，」宇宙公主开始说。「从他们所回答，所有的领袖都已经重视这件事。」

「哦！」云宝松了口气。

「还有，」宇宙公主继续说。「闪耀盔甲从水晶帝国通知了我，他发现了水晶帝国周围有异常目睹。」

「情况好像不妙，」紫悦喘着气说。

「这表示…」柔柔说。

「…Myra时代就要开始了！」苹果嘉儿接完说，珍奇就昏倒了。

「你们尽量赶去水晶帝国，闪耀盔甲和卡丹纱公主叫你们做什么，你们尽量帮忙，」宇宙公主对他们解释该怎么做。

「遵命！」云宝说。

「关于上个月对小马村的攻击，」宇宙公主继续说。「Melody Aurora，我想称赞你迅速的动作。你的魔力总算救了小马村。」

「不介意，公主，」Melody软弱又微笑着说。

「还有一样东西！」这时，月亮公主带着一个箱子进来。

「做得好，妹妹，」宇宙公主从月亮公主接过了箱子，再给紫悦。「将这些和谐元素随身带，紧急时候可派上用场。」

「知道了，公主！」紫悦说。

「你们走吧，」宇宙公主为他们送别。「没时间浪费了。祝你们好运。」

城堡外面…

「你真的认为你可以告诉妈妈吗？」Melody等大家保准听不见的时候问柔柔。「妈妈好像没有对我毫无觉察。」

「我更不能对他们说现！」柔柔说。「要不然我不知道接下来会发生什么事情！」

「喂，你们俩做什么？」紫悦叫道。「快点！」

「哦，好，我们来了。」

不久，他们已经在向往水晶帝国的火车了。路途中碧琪试图逗乐他们，可是他们显然冷漠。

「没时间开玩笑啦！」珍奇终于说。

「来吧，我知道大家现在挺认真，我现在也忍不住逗弄大家！」碧琪反而跳上跳下。

「闭嘴啦，碧琪！让我享受风景！」苹果嘉儿骂着说。

「哦，对不起，」碧琪道歉，静静地坐下，思想一直保持安静的Melody。

「也好，她需要一点平静，」紫悦对坐在旁边的云宝说。

「说得对呀，」云宝说。「看来我得找她一阵儿。」

她找到她坐在车厢的前头。

「嘿，Melody，」云宝说。「可以问你一样东西吗？」

「随便你，不过小心你说的话，」她严厉地说。

「你在你的时光有那么受欢迎的吗？」

「什么？」

「从在那个侵略之前的那个事情，」云宝继续说。「我可以相像大约十到二十只幼马们包围你呢！」

「你这白痴！我可不是那种母马！」Melody反驳说。「我可以说，你差不多像Greenie。」

「Greenie?」云宝困惑地问。「谁呀？」

「她是…嗯…没事。」

云宝不奈地瞪着她。

「那个…她是你其中一位亲戚呀！」

「什么亲戚？」

正当Melody能回答之前，火车忽然急速停止。

「发…发生什么事了！？」穗龙紧紧抱着紫悦惊叫。

这时列车张通过扬声器报告。

「各位乘客们，」他报告说。「很不幸地说火车头发生故障了。请你们耐心等待，我们在尽力地维修一切。」

「唉！」珍奇叹气说。「现在该怎么做？」

「不用紧，我们差不多到了，」紫悦说。「我们步行就道了！」

「我们的火车票呢？」穗龙问。

「别担心，查过了！」苹果嘉儿说。「来吧！」

他们下了火车，往向水晶帝国奔跑。

「快点！我们可以做到的！」紫悦于浓厚的雪中边跑边鼓励着说。

可是他们就被眼前的一切吓通了。

「什么？Myra的属下！？」云宝喊叫。

「看来这就是闪耀盔甲报告的目睹！」紫悦惊叫。

「赶快收拾他们啦！」云宝说。「我来顶撞你们了！」

主人翁们迅速地和属下们战斗。可是，他们斗也显然斗不完敌人。

「好累呀！」苹果嘉儿叫着。

「有没有别的办法呀？」珍奇问。

「有，」紫悦忽然说。「我有和谐元素！」

「真的吗？」碧琪叫。「快给我们！」

「不用了，」Melody说。「我来解决他们！」

「可是…」穗龙说。

「相信我，没事的，」Melody安慰。她转向紫悦说，「向我施放保护魔力！」

思想了一阵后，紫悦在Melody准备魔力时候施了屏障。她的角闪亮了一阵，然后像那时一样，施放了魔力，抹掉了属下们。

全部都被眼前的一切打吃一惊。

「哇呜，你又做到啦，Melody！」碧琪欢呼说，可是她仍然冷峻。

「你就是这样在小马村打败敌人们？」珍奇问。

「嗯。」

「我对你真的好佩服呀，Melody，」紫悦称赞。「你的魔法比我想象中还好呢！」

Melody还是保持着冷峻。

「Melody？你怎么了？」紫悦问。「你看起来怪怪的。再说，你看起来像我。」

「我…我…」Melody试图说实话，可是说不出。「唉，我说不出。柔柔，珍奇，你们来说。」

全部眼光都投向她们俩。

「那么呢？」云宝问。

「柔柔，」紫悦严肃地问。「既然是你让她和你一起睡，你对她有了解什么吗？」

「其实呢，紫悦，」柔柔透露说。「Melody是…你的女儿。」

「什么！？」全部面容顿时换到惊讶的面孔。

「她就是也许会继承友谊精神的女儿，」珍奇加补说。

紫悦不能相信所听的一切。「我的女儿？」她转向现在感觉困窘的Melody。「你就是我的女儿！？」她惭愧地点头。

「怪不得她看起来像紫悦！」云宝在她说「天啊」几次之前惊叫。

「而且她来到这时光的样子…」碧琪停顿了一下，想起了那时和紫悦一起阻止灾难。

「这可是荒谬了！」穗龙冲口说出。「为什么不早点和我们说呢，Melody？」

「我…我…」Melody战战兢兢地说。「我不想为你们成为负担。」

「为什么给我们负担呢，宝贝？」苹果嘉儿问。「我们都是好友，一起互相帮忙啊！」

「好了大家，推测够了，」紫悦说。「来，Melody，跟妈妈抱抱哦！」

Melody顿时犹豫了一下。正当紫悦展开蹄子给她，她就扑向怀里失控地哭泣，翅膀互相拥抱。

「妈…！」Melody不断地哭叫。「我是来救你们的…」

「你这可怜的少女，」紫悦安慰说。「你的未来时光很恶劣是吧？」

「当然！正当我几乎所有的朋友们离去的时候，你就神奇地消失了！」

「真的！？」云宝知道她的下场后惊叫。

「是这样啊？」充满信心的紫悦问。「谢谢你警告我们了，我们该知道怎么做了！」

「真的吗？」

一直哭叫的碧琪忽然亮了起来。「你们知道这是什么吗？派对时间！！！」

「嘻嘻，」Melody破涕为笑说。「你根本像我时光的碧琪一样。」

「呼啊！」柔柔松了口气，Melody向她眯了眼睛。

「好了，既然知道了一切，」紫悦报告说。「是时候拯救未来了！」

「好！」

紫悦伸出蹄子，接下来柔柔、苹果嘉儿、云宝、珍奇、碧琪和穗龙的龙爪。

Melody犹豫了，不过紫悦和朋友们充满希望看着她，她也跟着在穗龙的爪放了蹄子。

「一起做吧！」紫悦说。

「才不会让你失望的！」云宝鼓励说。

Melody变得感动。「谢谢…谢谢你们！」她流泪带着笑容说。

「好吧，」紫悦说。「一起走！」

Melody的秘密揭开了，充满希望的大家继续朝向水晶帝国。


	7. 第六话

在雪中步行一小时后，伙伴们终于抵达了水晶帝国。顿时他们有从影王拯救过的记忆，与及享受小马国运动会的时光。

「哇…」Melody惊叹说。「真美丽。」

「你从来没来过吧？」柔柔问。

「我在我时光为了个任务才来一次，」Melody说。「我为了顾着Myra女王的事情而没时间欣赏呀！」顿时，痛苦的记忆归来，令她苦恼不已。

「别沮丧啦！」穗龙欢呼说。「我们现在都没赶什么，可以好好慢慢地享受！」

「我知道吧？」Melody尝试微笑。「你总是爱都我开心的吧，穗龙。」

穗龙恨不得脸红了起来。

他们经过店屋，不久就到了王宫。

一到门口，闪耀盔甲在那儿等他们。

「紫悦！」闪耀盔甲叫。「很高兴你们来啦！」

「这可是有好多情节呀，BBBFF，」紫悦抱着他回答。「卡丹纱公主呢？」

「在那边。」

「紫悦！我好高兴见到你！」卡丹纱公主叫，她们也一起做了她们特殊的舞蹈。

「哇，那个真可爱！」Melody蹄舞足蹈地欢呼。

闪耀盔甲注意到了Melody。「你是谁？」

「那位呀？」紫悦回答。「她是我从未来的女儿，Melody Aurora啊！」

夫妻俩简直相信不到。

「未…来？」

「我是啊，闪耀舅舅，」Melody回答。

「你叫了我…闪耀舅舅！？」

卡丹纱公主反而没那么惊讶。「Melody…真是个好听的名字！」她靠近了Melody。

「卡丹纱舅母，你好年轻呀，」Melody称赞说，两马一起拥抱。

「你当然在过去的时光啊！」卡丹纱笑着说。「我们看起来这么老吗？」

「我简直不敢相信！」在远处，闪耀盔甲对紫悦说。「我在看着从未来的侄女呀！」

「你一定是在你想象中吧，闪耀盔甲，」紫悦调皮地微笑着说。

就在这时，卫兵闪电卫兵就进了来。

「陛下，」他报告说。「在下在此报道—」

「爸爸！」Melody叫道，跑过去扑到了他。「你好年轻呀，爸爸。」她紧紧地抱着他。

「爸爸！？」紫悦惊讶地说。

闪电卫兵变得惊呆了。「我是你的…父亲？」

「你真英俊，又强壮！」Melody称赞他说。

闪电卫兵起了来，看了马团，看到紫悦红了脸。

「嗯，那个…」紫悦结结巴巴地说。「我总觉得…我们好像…有关系了吧…」

「别害羞啦！」闪电卫兵说。「这是生活嘛！」

「好了，」闪耀盔甲报告说。「既然大家都到齐了，开始讨论吧！」

「好耶！」主人翁们说。

「不过，首先先找个歇息的地方好吗？」卡丹纱公主建议。

「对耶！」闪耀盔甲说。「差点忘了！来，紫悦，我带你们看看你们的房间。」

「我来着，BBBFF！」

在接下来的几小时中，大家都各自进行研究。

「Melody啊，你可以过来帮帮我们吗？」紫悦问。

「不用，谢了。我找个图书馆，可能有更多线索。」

「我们可能需要你的…」紫悦话还没说完，她就关上门再出门了。「唉，她已经这样对我几次了！」

「紫悦，你并不单独，」苹果嘉儿说。「她也连续闪开我。」

「我也是！」碧琪加入。「一定是有对她不大对劲的东西！」

「我们得要找出来为什么她避开我们！」云宝说。

「说的对！」穗龙同意。「绝对不能这样延续下去！」

「我试试问我哥哥帮忙，」紫悦说。「或卡丹纱。他们知道该怎么做。」

晚餐时间，大家团圆地坐在餐桌的时候，Melody则孤单坐在一旁。

「好怪，」闪耀盔甲说。「不知道她为什么这样子呢。」

「我就是要对你们说这件事！」紫悦说。「你们要帮我找出来为什么！」

「紫悦，别担心，」卡丹纱公主说。「我们来说服她。」

一会儿，当大家在各自的房间歇息时，闪耀盔甲和卡丹纱公主夫妻俩过来看他们的情况。

「状况好吗？」他们问，他们就给良好的反应。

「我看是时候找她了，」卡丹纱公主说。「既然他们都稳定自己了。」

「对，我们走吧。」

他们进入Melody的房间，看到她阅读打发时间。

「嗨，Melody，」卡丹纱公主叫。「打发时间吧？」

「对呀，」她冷漠地回答。

「我们可以聊一聊吗？」闪耀盔甲温柔地问。

Melody放下了书，转向夫妻俩。

「好，宝贝，」卡丹纱开始问。「谁是在你时光最喜欢的马呀？」

Melody想了一会儿，就说，「大家，大家都棒！我都喜欢他们。不管他们作对做错，他们还是我的朋友们。」

「那我们对你来说是怎么样的呢？」闪耀盔甲问。

「你们？」Melody说。「你们都是我喜欢的亲戚们，闪耀舅舅，卡丹纱舅母。我情绪低落的时候会关心我。」

「那么你的母亲呢？」卡丹纱公主继续问。「你对她有怨恨过吗？」

Melody顿时大吃一惊。「怨恨？不，不，不！我从来都没叛逆过我母亲！她是美好的！就如小马国每一个母亲都一样，我爱她！」她犹豫了一下。「妈妈叫你们俩问我什么事，对吧？」

「我们想知道，为什么你避开你母亲和她朋友们，当作他们不纯在的样子，」卡丹纱解释说。

「因为…」她犹豫地说。「因为她们都已经在我时光里不纯在了。她们都在Myra女王的蹄下走了！」

「原来如此，」闪耀盔甲说。「原来Myra女王有能力操控小马国？」

「是的，我也要好好地珍惜他们。我才不能再遗失他们了。」她水汪汪地说完话。「我在我时光告诉了宇宙公主，我要改变未来，所以学了时空之术。我一到这个时光就差一点被杀，妈妈和她朋友们反而救了我！」

「你这可怜的孩子，」卡丹纱公主说。「看来你受够了。你真的该需要爱情。」接着，她拥抱了正哭泣的Melody，闪耀盔甲也加入。那一夜，他们从她学了很多。

第二天，大家又集合了。

「Melody其实疼爱你们，」卡丹纱公主解释。「她只是舍不得冒险再遗失掉她最亲爱的。」

「真的这样啊？」紫悦大为惊奇地问。

「妈妈，对不起，」Melody道歉。

「没关系，Melody，」紫悦原谅她。「反正，我们都是小马国未来的骨干！」

「你也不用担心！」闪电卫兵鼓励。「我们还是你时光的同样部分！」

说完，一家三口，紫悦、闪电卫兵与及Melody一起拥抱。

「好把，」紫悦说。「一起来做吧！」

「好耶！」大家一口同声地说。

「有我们在一起，小马国的未来就在我们的蹄子中，」闪耀盔甲说。


End file.
